


Married Friends

by SGLAB



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: A series of missing scenes through seasons 1 and 2 with Athos having married Constance pre-series to help her avoid a terrible marriage. It starts with them as friends and will eventually end in love.





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone. Most of the episodes will have missing scene(s) if not all through the first two seasons and maybe a little at the beginning of season 3.

Married Friends

Chapter 1

Episode 1

Constance walked into the extra bedroom to check on her guest sitting on the edge of the bed. He was waking up, eyes blinking at her in confusion. Suddenly her wrist was grabbed.

“Where am I?” He asked.

“My house,” she said.

He tried to sit up, but was clearly too dizzy. Still he forced himself up banging his head on the chandelier. His next words startled Constance.

Athos? What could he want with Athos? “I know him,” she said.

Then he was telling her Athos had killed his father. Finally he introduced himself calling himself d’Artagnan before asking her name. “Athos,” she said. “Constance Athos.”

“I see,” he apologized and was gone.

She stood stunned for several seconds. Finally shaking herself out of her stupor, she rushed out of the house towards the garrison.

TM

Constance stood in the middle of the garrison with Porthos and Aramis and the young man who called himself d’Artagnan. The Red Guards had just taken Athos into custody.

“Constance, go home,” Aramis was the first to speak.

“What?” She turned looking at the man. How could he say that to her? “He’s my husband!”

“Constance,” Porthos laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Aramis and I will go to his trial.”

Constance felt her shoulders slump inwards. It was probably for the best; it was unlikely Athos would want her there.

It had been almost a year since they married. It was just an arrangement. He was helping her get out of a potentially horrible marriage. It wasn’t so bad, they were actually friends. He respected her, even cared about her.

Finally she nodded. She straightened and then looked at d’Artagnan. He looked lost and she couldn’t help feeling a little bad for him. “You,” she pointed at him. “With me.”

“Wha-?” He looked between Aramis and Porthos.

“I’d just go if I were you,” Aramis advised with a smirk.

“You two,” she pointed at Aramis and Porthos. “There’ll be no more trying to kill him,” she gestured towards d’Artagnan. “And I want news of Athos as soon as you have it.” Once she received nods from both men she began to leave looking over her shoulder to make sure d’Artagnan was following her.

TM

So much happened in the next several hours; before she knew it, Constance found herself in a very revealing dress trying to distract a Red Guard who had all the intelligence of a nat.

“I’m doing this for Athos,” she reminded d’Artagnan.

Before the night was over she had killed a man for the first time. A few minutes after that d’Artagnan was escorting her home with the reassurance from Aramis and Porthos that they had enough to gain Athos’ freedom.

TM

Constance was up early the next morning busying herself with chores around the house when she heard the front door open. She looked up and stared at the man entering the kitchen. “It’s about bloody time you came home,” she snapped.

Athos removed his hat placing it on the table before going around it to stand in front of Constance. “Aramis and Porthos told me what you did last night. I’m sorry you had to do that.”

She shrugged. “Your lessons haven’t been wasted at least.”

“Constance, I never wanted you to have to kill anyone, but you are one of the strongest women I have met,” he placed his hand under her chin encouraging her to look at him.

She looked at him and finally smiled. “I’m glad you’re all right,” she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She felt him freeze for a split second before letting his arms wrap around her.

They stayed that way for a moment and then he kissed the top of her head before pulling away.

“You need a bath,” she informed him.

He smiled at her. It was not common for him, but she had noticed it was becoming more common. Maybe she would get him to laugh someday.

TBC


	2. Episode 2

Chapter 2

Episode 2

Constance rolled over in bed as she began to wake up and came up against an obstacle. She opened one eye and realized Athos was actually next to her.

She never knew when he would go on one of his drinking binges spending the next however many nights somewhere else.

“Morning,” she said as he opened his eyes.

“Morning,” he said pushing himself up until he was sitting.

Constance got up and took her clothes around behind the dressing screen in the room. “Athos, would you help me here?”

Athos nodded dragging himself out of bed and coming up behind her to help with her dress.

“Anything exciting for you boys today?” Constance asked while Athos finished getting dressed.

“Just an illegal duel and d’Artagnan’s arrest,” Athos said.

“What?” Constance stared at Athos before leaving their bedroom. She walked down the hall a few feet and knocked several times on the closed door next to their room.

Finally the door opened and barely awake d’Artagnan looked at her.

“What the hell have you gotten yourself into with these idiots?” She considered them her friends, but they were still a bunch of idiots.

“Umm,” d’Artagnan looked over her shoulder and she realized Athos was standing behind her.

“Constance, we need to get someone close to a criminal in the chatelet and d’Artagnan volunteered,” Athos explained.

Constance looked at the two men and huffed before marching down the hall into the kitchen. She heard them follow.

“I appreciate the concern, Madame Athos,” d’Artagnan said awkwardly.

“Constance,” she said from the counter.

“Sorry?” d’Artagnan asked.

“My name,” she said. “Call me Constance.”

She watched as d’Artagnan looked to Athos who then shrugged one shoulder. Then d’Artagnan looked back to her. “Constance.”

“d’Artagnan, you might want to get dressed,” Constance bit her lower lip as she watched the younger man’s eyes widen in embarrassment as Athos’ words sunk in. He was standing in the middle of her kitchen wearing a shirt and braise. He turned and rushed out of the room.

“Come to garrison later today angry at the three of us for abandoning d’Artagnan to the Red Guard,” Athos said.

“What?” She looked confused.

“It will add to the ruse,” he said.

“I can hardly yell at my husband in public,” Constance argued.

“Blame Aramis and slap him,” he suggested.

Constance rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later d’Artagnan appeared again looking more awkward than before. Athos hadn’t been sure about renting their extra room to d’Artagnan, but Constance was grateful to d’Artagnan for helping clear Athos. She knew he wanted to become a Musketeer and Athos would be a wonderful mentor to him if her husband would allow it.

“All right, off with you two; I have work to do,” her work was as a seamstress; a bit dull, but it gave her something to do and it helped pay the bills.

She watched the two men leave the house and turned back to do her work.

TM

It was a couple of days later when Athos and d’Artagnan arrived at her front door late at night. “What happened to you?” Constance pulled d’Artagnan in acting like a mother hen.

“It’s nothing,” d’Artagnan tried to reassure her.

“He did well,” Athos commended.

“I was tricked,” d’Artagnan looked away from both of them.

“He’ll be fine, Constance,” Athos said. “Aramis took care of the wound, it was minor. And we’ve eaten.”

“Well then you should get some sleep,” she said to d’Artagnan who looked between them and wordlessly stood going to his room.

“You’re sure he’ll be fine?” She asked.

“Yes,” he nodded.

She proceeded to blow out candles grabbing one still lit to take to their room. “Tired?” She asked.

“No,” he shook his head.

“Well, then I’ll just have to help you with that,” she said wrapping her free arm around his guiding him to their bedroom.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Athos and Constance's relationship is not yet romantic, it's not chaste either.


	3. Episode 3

Chapter 3

Episode 3

“You need to tell Constance.”

Athos turned his head to look at his companion in the minimal light they had as it was so late. They had returned to Paris from La Havre not long ago and were on their way home. “I will take care of it. You must keep your word you will tell no one.”

“I gave you my word and I will honor that,” d’Artagnan said.

“Good,” Athos nodded opening the front door letting d’Artagnan in first. He took two candles and lit them, handing one to his young friend. “Go get some sleep; tomorrow will be a long day.”

d’Artagnan nodded bidding Athos good night. Athos turned to his and Constance’s bedroom. He did his best to be quiet seeing she was already asleep in bed. He set the candle down on his night table and began to remove his clothes.

He told d’Artagnan he would handle this, but he really had no idea what he was going to do. His preferred method was to ignore it and drink a lot. But this affected Constance.

How could he give her the secure life he had promised when he married her a year ago? With his first wife still alive their marriage couldn’t be legal. And he had no idea what Anne was planning.

He pulled the corner of the blanket down enough to crawl under settling down next to Constance. He blew out the candle and lay there thinking of what to do next.

He felt movement next to him and reached out hoping to soothe her back to sleep.

“Athos?” Her voice was low and sleepy.

“Yes,” he said.

“Everything all right?” She asked.

“It is for now,” he said.

“Something happened?” Suddenly her voice was much clearer and he cringed.

“Porthos was injured,” he started to say.

“What?” She sat up.

“He’s fine,” no thanks to me, a small voice in the back of his head taunted.

“What happened?”

“We were ambushed,” Athos explained reluctantly. He reached out for her pulling her gently by the shoulders towards him. She settled her head on his shoulder.

“He’s fine?” She asked.

“He’s fine,” he said.

He felt her relax against his chest. With his arm wrapped around her back he had a brief moment of panic of her disappearing. When she sighed, signaling she was falling asleep, he relaxed. He would tell her…just not tonight.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have an Athos pov chapter. He has a very challenging voice in the first and second season. I general prefer to write season 3 Athos because his voice comes a little easier for me. Things are about to get complicated. Let me know what you think.


	4. Episode 3 Part B

Chapter 4

Episode 3 Part B

Constance was surprised to see Athos home so early. She looked up from her sewing and noticed the look in his eyes. “What is it?”

Athos sighed as he took off his hat and doublet. “I need to tell you something.”

Constance set her work down and stood up following Athos into the sitting room. He had grabbed a bottle of wine and two cups on his way.

He poured them both a generous amount of wine offering one cup to her.

“Athos, you’re worrying me,” Constance admitted. She didn’t like admitting fear, but the way he was acting had her very concerned.

“Do you remember me telling you about my first wife?” He asked.

Constance frowned wondering where this was going. “You said she died five years ago,” she didn’t wish to press, but it was obvious he still held thoughts of her and the locket she guessed had something to do with her.

Athos took a drink and sat back in his chair. “I was wrong,” he said.

“What?” Constance’s eyes widened. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

“She was hanged for murder,” he continued. “Except,” he hesitated looking down at his cup of wine.

“Athos?”

“I didn’t stay-I couldn’t stay for the hanging and she conned someone into helping her escape,” he finished.

“My God,” Constance gasped. “Athos,” Constance reached out wrapping her hand around his wrist trying to comfort him. “How do you know she’s alive?”

“I saw her at my house in Pinon,” he said avoiding her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Constance shook her head.

“She wants me dead,” he said.

“Why?” Constance asked.

“I didn’t believe her when she said she didn’t commit murder,” he said pulling his wrist from her grasp and standing up to walk across the room.

“This affects you,” he said. “I wouldn’t have said anything if it didn’t.”

“Our marriage,” Constance said softly. Would this mean it was no longer valid? Would Athos just walk away from her? It wasn’t as if he was in love with her.

“On the bright side you can be rid of me if you wish,” he turned giving her a weak smile.

“Athos, I don’t want to be rid of you,” she blurted out walking over to him only to clamp her mouth shut before continuing to clarify. “I mean I know this is no great love affair, but when does that ever happen?”

“Constance,” Athos started.

“I actually enjoy your company when you’re not drunk. You’re quite the brooding drunk you know,” this garnered a smile from him. “And we do enjoy each other’s company in other ways too,” she teased resting her hands on his chest. Before they were married Constance had lived in this house with her father. Before he died he wanted her to marry Bonacieux, but after her father’s death Athos had stepped in having known her through her father who was a former Musketeer.

When Athos moved in after they married they slept in separate rooms for the first six months. Over time she would seek him out during the night and find him up most hours wandering the house. She would walk him to bed many nights and stay until he fell asleep and she too would often fall asleep next to him.

Their first time together started off a little awkward. He was her first. He admitted he was not that experienced himself. After a few false starts it got better and from then on when they made love it was familiar. It was comfortable. Even fun.

Athos leaned in brushing their lips together.

“You need to get a divorce is all,” Constance said. “You do want to divorce her?” She asked hesitantly.

“It would be for the best,” he said.

It wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear, but it was something.

“Let’s go to bed,” he suggested.

“You’re tired?” She asked.

“No,” he said pulling her close to his side as she felt him tugging at the straps and fastenings of her dress. They could worry about the state of their marriage tomorrow.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally worked out how Athos was going to tell Constance his first wife is still alive and I've added some backstory to their relationship. Let me know what you think.


	5. Episode 4

Chapter 5

Episode 4

Constance listened to Aramis and d’Artagnan as they asked her if she would allow Aramis’ friend to stay at her house for a little while. Their story sounded ridiculous. But they were her friends and she trusted them.

“She’s married,” she heard d’Artagnan say to Marsac as she walked out of the room. Unfortunately that was still a subject up for debate. Athos didn’t know where his first wife was and he was beginning to doubt his conviction she was alive.

She watched them as Aramis followed Marsac in one of her storage rooms. It was a few minutes before Aramis exited the room tipping his hat to Constance. “He’s asleep,” Aramis explained. “He was very tired.”

She watched the two men as they left her house wondering what she had gotten herself into.

TM

Athos sat in his and Constance’s kitchen fuming at Aramis and disappointed with d’Artagnan. He was far too angry to enjoy the tongue lashing Constance was giving them. Marsac was a disgrace. He couldn’t believe Aramis lied to Constance to convince her to allow Marsac to stay in their house.

When she was done Athos nearly came to blows with Marsac.

“You can stay,” Constance said in the end. “I want you out.”

“What?” d’Artagnan protested. Constance was letting Marsac stay, but she wanted d’Artagnan gone.

Athos sighed. “May I speak with you for a moment?” He looked at Constance.

She followed him into their room. “Are you sure about this?” He asked.

“It’s fine, Athos,” Constance said.

“I know you’re angry at d’Artagnan right now,” Athos said.

“I’ll get over it,” she shrugged, a small smile playing across her lips.

Athos looked at her surprised and then smiled back at her. The smile however didn’t last. He looked at her seriously. “Be careful,” he leaned forward pressing a kiss to her forehead.

TM

Marsac sat in her kitchen making Constance suddenly feel uncomfortable. The way he looked at her made her skin crawl. When he grabbed her, instinct took hold from all of Athos’ training. Her knee came up hitting him in the stomach. It gave her enough time to back out of his grasp and then slam his face into the table.

“Wow!”

Constance looked over where d’Artagnan stood in the doorway. “What are you doing here?” She asked ignoring the groan coming from the table.

“I know you’re angry and you have every right,” d’Artagnan said. “I just wanted to make sure you were all right.”

“Athos didn’t send you?” She asked.

d’Artagnan looked around awkwardly. He sighed. “That too. He was worried and apparently for good reason.”

“I handled him just fine, thank you,” she said.

“I’ll just tie up then,” d’Artagnan said but didn’t take immediate action. She guessed he was looking for permission. She nodded her head. Marsac began apologizing just as d’Artagnan was man-handling him out of the room.

TM

Constance didn’t see much of Athos or any of the others for that matter for the next couple of days. When Athos came home one afternoon he looked exhausted.

“How is Aramis?” She asked. Athos had only given her the barest of information in the last couple of times they had spoken.

“He’s shut himself off in his room,” Athos sat down at the table accepting a bowl of stew Constance had made a short time ago. “Porthos is with him though.”

“Porthos will know what to do,” Constance said confidently.

He nodded; his face wan.

“What is it, Athos?” She sat down next to him taking his hand in hers.

“We turned our backs on Aramis,” he said.

“Athos, you did everything you could do,” she argued.

“No,” he slowly shook his head standing up abandoning his food. “I need to return to see to Aramis; I’m not sure when I’ll be back.”

Constance opened her mouth to say something, but found herself at a loss for words. He squeezed her wrist lightly and turned back to the door leaving again.

TBC


	6. Episode 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much longer chapter that's basically the episode written from Constance's point of view as she wasn't even in the episode I filled in some gaps to add her in.

Chapter 6

Episode 5

Constance moved around her kitchen making sure everything was ready. The food was nearly finished cooking and all she had to do was set the table.

She heard the front door open and voices carry through the house. The familiar laughter became louder.

Constance wiped her hands off with a rag before leaving the kitchen to greet her guests. Four Musketeers stood inside her house. Well, three Musketeers and one in training, she reminded herself.

“Boys,” she greeted them. “Porthos, happy birthday,” she walked over so she was next to him and standing on tip-toes, pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

“Really Constance, you didn’t need to go to all this trouble,” Porthos protested.

“Nonsense,” she waved her hand at him. “Now is anyone hungry?”

The four men followed her into the kitchen.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” d’Artagnan asked.

“Set the table,” she directed

d’Artagnan and Athos took care of the table setting.

“Porthos, just sit down,” Constance ordered. “It’s your birthday.”

Porthos shrugged at the others and did as he was told.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else we can do?” Aramis stood next to her in front of the counter.

Constance looked at him and smiled. He seemed to be doing better since Marsac. It took a few days, but she had forgiven him, but it seemed he was rather hesitant around her now. “No thank you, I have it all in hand. Go harass Porthos,” she shooed him off.

“Everything okay?” Athos asked in a low voice next to her.

“Everything is just fine,” she said smiling brightly.

She got the food on the table and sat down with the others. The food was well received and the company was welcomed.

When they were done Constance received several offers to help clean up. She relented and allowed them to help out until a plate broke and then she shooed them all out of her kitchen. A few minutes later she brought some wine and cups into the sitting room where they had all gathered.

“Now, off with ya,” she said after one drink. “I know you lot have some drinking and whatever else you get up to on your birthdays.”

They thanked her for the dinner and headed out the door one by one. “The dinner was delicious,” Porthos said giving her a peck on the cheek and thanking her one last time before heading out the door.

“I’ll probably be late,” Athos said.

“I know,” Constance gave Athos a nudge towards the door to join the others. “Have fun,” this garnered a look of barely concealed dread and Constance could only laugh before he finally walked out of the house.

She sighed in the empty room. Now she just had clean up the kitchen.

TM

It must have been early when Constance was woken by the sound of pounding. “What the bloody hell?”

“I’ll check,” Athos got up from their bed surprising, Constance; she didn’t remember him coming home last night.

A few minutes later Athos was back standing in the bedroom doorway. “Porthos has been arrested,” he said.

“What?” Constance got up out of bed ready to go find out what was going on.

“Constance, I’m going with Aramis and d’Artagnan to the chatele to find out what is going on. I’ll inform you of any news as soon as I am made aware,” he quickly got dressed and left the house.

Constance sat on the edge of the bed contemplating what to do next.

TM

She had waited until noon before finally going to the garrison. Constance looked around for any familiar face, but was out of luck.

Then a horse came barreling through the garrison carrying a familiar face. “Captain,” she walked over next to his horse as he dismounted.

“Madame Athos,” he greeted tersely. I’m afraid I don’t have a lot of time.”

“I apologize, Captain, but I was wondering if you have news of Porthos?” She asked.

He stopped for a moment. “He was found guilty of murder,” he said.

“What?” Constance gasped. That was not possible. She was positive this was a mistake, a miscarriage of justice.

“He’s innocent,” the Captain insisted.

“Well, of course,” Constance agreed and the captain looked a little embarrassed.

“My apologies, Madame. Porthos was to be executed immediately, but a group of masked men spirited him away. He’s a resident of the Court of Miracles at the moment,” Treville explained.

Constance was only vaguely familiar with the place the captain spoke of. She knew it was where Porthos grew up; she just didn’t know what all this meant exactly. She was just relieved it postponed his execution.

“I must return to do some more investigating,” Treville said.

“Of course,” Constance agreed stepping back to allow him to go about his business.

TM

Constance decided to stay and wait at the garrison. Eventually Athos showed up briefly filling her in on what was going on, which was not much. “I’m returning to the Court of Miracles to see if I can’t get to Porthos this time,” he explained.

“Be careful,” she could only say.

Eventually it was getting late and Constance couldn’t help admit she was getting hungry when Serge came out with some food.

“Madame, have you eaten atall today?” He asked.

“Only a little,” she admitted.

“Well, I doubt that husband a yours would appreciate you starving yourself,” he put down a bowl and dished out a good helping of stew.

“Thank you, Serge,” she accepted the food graciously.

“If you don’t want to leave I’m sure Athos won’t mind you use his room here,” Serge said of the room Athos used at the garrison on occasion.

She agreed to that idea as well before digging into her food. One bite and she sighed happily; Serg was a good cook. Maybe she’d get some tips from him. She was sure the boys were being polite about her cooking the previous night.

TM

The bed was certainly not the most comfortable thing she had ever slept on. Of course calling it a bed would be generous. But she managed to get a few hours. She woke at first light and did her best to make herself look presentable.

Just as she was descending the stairs she heard several hoof beats approaching. Porthos was in the lead and the other three were close behind.

Constance waited as they dismounted letting the stable boy take their horses.

“Well, what happened?” She approached all four of them looking at Porthos making sure he was all right.

“He was framed,” Aramis explained.

“But we found the culprit,” Athos added.

“Well, it’s about time,” Constance hugged Porthos who was standing surprised before finally returning the hug. “We should celebrate.”

“Thank you,” Porthos said stepping back letting her go. “But I think I could sleep for a week.”

“Of course, you’re right,” Constance looked apologetic, but Porthos smiled reassuring her.

“We have the rest of the day to ourselves,” Athos said.

“I’ll be heading home then,” Constance looked pleased.

“I’ll join you shortly,” Athos said.

Constance said her goodbyes and left them.

TM

As he promised, Athos had arrived home a short time after Constance. It was obvious he was exhausted and she promised to be quiet around the house while he slept for a few hours.

While he slept Constance pulled out a favorite of her outfits. It was a modified dress with trousers. The skirt was open in the front, but could easily be pulled around to cover her. The skirt could be removed as well if she so desired.

It was another hour before Athos stumbled into the kitchen where she was fixing an early dinner. “Smells wonderful,” he came up behind her resting his chin on her shoulder. It surprised her how affectionate Athos could be at times. It mostly seemed to occur when he was just waking up from a deep sleep, which was not often.

She turned from her work and couldn’t help the giggle that escaped.

“What?” He looked affronted.

“Your hair has never been all that put together, but it is quite something right now,” she teased.

He frowned and looked at his reflection in one of her pots. It was stuck out at several ends. He huffed brushing a hand through it.

“Sit,” she said before bringing their plates of food to the table. “Would you mind if we sparred after dinner?”

“I had a feeling you might want to,” he said. “Of course.”

Constance could barely contain her excitement.  

It took them both a while to figure out the best way to teach Constance to fight with a sword. Athos had realized early on a woman while no less capable of fighting with a sword had certain disadvantageous as well as advantageous compared to a man. And he had never trained a woman before, so it had been a learning curve for the both of them.

After they had eaten and cleaned up they went out to the back of the house with their swords and began to spar for a while. Constance focused on the things she had learned.

There was a moment she saw an opening. Part of her wanted to cheer at her own observation, but if she had learned anything from Athos, it was to keep a straight face. Never reveal your advantage.

Before he knew it, Athos found himself flat on his back in the grass. “You realize you’re taking advantage of my lack of sleep,” he looked at her haughtily from the ground.

Constance looked down at him amused and reached out for his hand only to find herself laying on top of him. She pouted as he smirked.

TBC


	7. Episode 6

Chapter 7

Episode 6

Constance was tiring of the silence coming from her left as she walked home. Athos was working himself up into an explosion.

“Athos, really, you didn’t need to escort me home.”

No response. Constance huffed and turned sharply around looking straight at him. “Enough!” She f was far from frightened by his anger. It was frustrating more than anything. He would stew until he finally couldn’t take anymore. “I did what I had to do. And don’t blame Aramis or d’Artagnan either. It was my choice.”

She turned back and continued walking for another few feet. She stopped abruptly turning back around. “You taught me how to fight. I may not be anywhere near as good as you, but at least trust that I know when I’m in over my head.”

Athos stopped and looked embarrassed? “My apologies,” he said.

“And you won’t blame Aramis or d’Artagnan?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll do my best,” he said.

Constance turned back sighing as she reached their house. “Let me know how everything turns out,” she said.

“Of course,” he said before turning back and leaving.  

TM

It was difficult busying herself the rest of the day. Although luckily or not; she really couldn’t decide, she heard hoof beats outside interrupting her work.

Constance walked out the front door to find Athos on his horse holding what looked like a baby. “What’s going on?”

“I need you to watch Henri for a little while,” Athos leaned down handing the baby over to Constance.

“Athos,” she protested.

“I need to go to the palace. We’ll be back in a couple of hours and return him to his mother.”

Constance opened her mouth to say something else, but Athos was already on his way.

“Well, I do hope you’ve been fed recently,” she took Henri inside to wait.

TM

They had returned from delivering baby Henri back to his mother. Constance was relieved to see her house as they approached. All four of them had followed her home.

“Athos, you would not believe how well Constance handled herself today,” Aramis spoke from behind her as they dismounted from their horses. “I had no idea she had such skill with a sword.”

“How ‘bout I buy us all a round at the Wren,” Porthos interrupted.

“No thank you, I will be turning in early tonight,” Athos said.

“We’ll take care of your horses,” d’Artagnan offered.

Constance made it to the front door and turned around looking at the others. She hadn’t looked at any of them during their entire exchange and she suddenly felt as if there was a whole other conversation she was missing.

Soon the other three left and Constance was alone with Athos. “No drinking tonight?” She asked.

“No, not tonight,” he said. “Constance, I am sorry, but allow me to worry about you as you worry about me when I do something foolish.”

“Foolish?” She asked.

“Yes, foolish, but,” he paused. “Honorable and just,” he said.

She ran out of steam and started. She frowned at him wanting to be annoyed, but finding it suddenly very difficult. “I hate you,” she remarked.

“I very much doubt that,” he offered her his arm and led her inside. “I’m sorry I missed it.”

“What’s that?” She asked.

“Your fighting that man with a sword,” Athos smiled broadly looking impressed and maybe a little proud.

She felt her cheeks grow warm before she went into the kitchen to see if she could find anything to eat.

“Constance,” Athos’ voice startled her.

She looked around at him standing in the doorway waiting for him to continue, but he seemed to be having difficulty. “Athos, what is it?”

“Do you want children?” He asked.

It took her a while to respond. What could she say? Everything was so unpredictable right now. Athos’ first wife was out there. His drinking and moods were unpredictable. Did he really want children? Did he really want children with _her_?

“Someday,” she finally answered.

“You will make a wonderful mother someday,” he said before turning and leaving the kitchen.

TBC


	8. Episode 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have them quite miserable in this chapter. Milady does seem to have that effect on Athos.

Chapter 8

Episode 7

It had been hours since Fleur had left having told Constance her father would not force her to marry now. It was dark, but Constance couldn’t sleep.

“Constance?”

She looked up from the table she was staring at to where d’Artagnan stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Are you all right?” He asked coming over sitting across from her.

“Athos hasn’t been home for over two days,” she said. “Did he say anything to you last time you spoke to him?”

“Not really,” he said. “He asked me to stay around the house.”

She sighed in frustration. She had wondered if his absence had anything to do with his question about children recently. But why would he ask d’Artagnan to stay around the house?

d’Artagnan’s sudden fidgeting caught her attention. “d’Artagnan, is there anything else you’re not telling me?”

He sat still as a statue as if caught in a lie. “No, not really,” he finally said.

“What does that mean?” She asked.

“He didn’t explicitly say anything, but he seemed worried about something,” he said.

“All right,” Constance slumped in her chair feeling very tired all of a sudden. “I think I’ll go to bed now. Goodnight, d’Artagnan.”

“Goodnight, Constance.”

TM

“All right, time for bed.”

Athos blinked a couple of times trying to focus on his surroundings. Right, he was at some tavern drinking. And that was Porthos’ voice next to him.

“Up you go,” Porthos hauled Athos up to a standing position.

This led to Athos nearly falling over on the table, but he was caught by the other man.

“Can’t go home,” Athos said.

“You can sleep it off at the garrison,” Porthos said. “Although I ‘spect Constance is worried about you by now.”

“She’s better off without me,” Athos said.

“Maybe you should let her make that decision, yeah?” Porthos wrapped Athos’s arm over his shoulders.

Athos had told Ninon he was done with romance after he let her kiss him. She later apologized when she realized he was married. Athos snorted at that thought. Yeah, he was married to Madame de La Chappelle.

Constance would be better off with someone like d’Artagnan he figured.

At some point he realized he was horizontal looking up at the ceiling of his room at the garrison. He felt his boots being pulled off and then he was being man-handled out of his weapons and doublet.

“Get some sleep, Athos, tomorrow’ll be a better day.”

He doubted that.

The room turned dark and he heard the door shut. Eventually exhaustion won out and Athos was sound asleep.

TBC


	9. Episode 8

Chapter 9

Episode 8

Athos managed to put on a good face during the day. He performed his duty as any other day.

At night when he was off duty he stayed away from the house he shared with Constance and he drank. After a day of training d’Artagnan and then rescuing the young man from his own foolishness, he found himself being followed by Madame de La Chappelle as she was calling herself now.

The confrontation rattled him. She never mentioned Constance or anyone specifically he cared about, but there was a definite threat.

He rushed home and rushing into the house. Lighting a candle, he went into their bedroom. He stopped short realizing Constance was asleep. He nearly collapsed against the wall across from the bed.

“Athos?” Her sleepy voice called to him.

“I’m here,” he set the candle down before sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached out with one hand resting along the side of her face caressing her cheek with his thumb.

“Come to bed,” she said.

He leaned in pressing a light kiss to her lips. He felt her react favorably returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss for several seconds more before finally pulling apart breathing heavily.

“I should be furious with you,” she said pulling him down towards her.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been here for the last few days,” he kissed her again and he felt her hands moving down trying to remove his doublet. “Let me,” he pulled away removing his weapons and doublet. He pulled off his boots and sat back down on the bed.

Constance sat up behind him taking charge and pulling his shirt off over his head kissing every bit of exposed skin as she could get to.

He turned around helping her out of her night gown laying her down and kissing her again on the lips and then trailing more kisses further and further down.

TM

They lay naked in a tangle of arms and legs, both still breathing heavy and sweat cooling their bodies.

“I saw her tonight,” he broke the near silence.

“What?” He felt her tense.

“She threatened me,” his voice surprisingly even to him, rather calm.

“What?” Constance sat up looking down at Athos.

“I’m worried about what she’ll do to you,” he said. “You need to go somewhere safe.”

“Where?” She asked.

“Your brothers’,” he said.

“Do you know how far away they live?” She asked.

“Yes,” he sat up holding her face in his hands. “I cannot let her touch you.” He couldn’t let anything happen to her, not now. He knew his feelings for Constance had grown, but he could barely admit that to himself, let alone her. Not yet.

“There’s more I need to tell you, but not tonight,” he pulled her into his arms. They lay down together holding onto each other.

TM

A few days later d’Artagnan received his commission into the Musketeers. Athos would be meeting him, Aramis and Porthos later to celebrate.

“You said there was something more you needed to tell me,” Constance said when he walked through their front door.

“It’s about Anne, my first wife,” he started awkwardly. They sat down across from each other at the dinner table. He looked her directly in the eye as he spoke. “It was my brother she killed and I sentenced her to hang.”

TBC


	10. Episode 9

Chapter 10

Episode 9

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Athos had asked the others to come to the house so he could tell them everything. Porthos and Aramis were still a little upset they were the last to hear anything about Athos’ first wife. But they were willing to put it aside for now needing to deal with the issue at hand. Athos had started off with an apology to his two oldest friends. It hadn’t been easy telling anyone about all of this. It was painful and humiliating. He had only told d’Artagnan while still mostly drunk and reeling from the knowledge Anne was still alive.

And then there was the revelation that had taken place after Athos had told them everything. d’Artagnan had known Anne for the last several months and didn’t even realize it. Amongst d’Artagnan’s profuse apologies and Athos’ assurances it was all right, Constance made her declaration.

Constance stood defiant. Her sudden declaration shocked them all into momentary silence.

“No,” Athos finally said.

“I’m not letting that woman ruin my life,” Constance said. “Our life.”

“Constance, you are going to stay with your brothers until I deem it safe,” Athos stood up facing her.

“Don’t you dare,” Constance leaned in glaring at Athos. “You swore you would never tell me what to do. It was a vow you made, not in front of the priest who married us, but in this house when you proposed the idea of marriage. You swore you would never see me as anything, but an equal.”

“She has threatened everything I hold dear,” Athos said surprisingly calm. “I am sorry; I cannot allow you to stay.”

Constance stared at Athos for a long moment before turning around and walking out of the room. Everyone in the kitchen flinched when a bedroom door slammed raddling the house.

TM

Athos had slept in the other room that night and by morning there wasn’t much said between him and Constance. When he arrived at the garrison he the other three Musketeers were given an assignment to guard the queen on her trip to a spring that was said to have healing powers or some such thing, Athos really didn’t much care.

He stopped at the house before they were to head out. He hated to leave now still worried for Constance. She would hate it, but he didn’t care.

“I’ll be gone for a few days; we have an assignment to guard the queen outside of the city,” he said in the doorway to their bedroom. Constance had her back to him as she was folding laundry and putting it away.

“All right,” she said.

Athos opened his mouth to say something else, but was at a loss for words. “Take care of yourself,” he said before turning and leaving.

TM

They were stuck outside during their assignment. Athos was just glad the weather was reasonable. He managed to keep his mind occupied for the first couple of days sparring with d’Artagnan and Porthos. By the third day Aramis was getting on his nerves and then a shot interrupted sharpshooter’s grumblings.

By the time they had returned the queen safely to the palace Athos had put aside his concern over Aramis’ foolish mistake of sleeping with the queen and back to thoughts of what Milady, as he now thought of her, was doing.

After his words with the Cardinal he caught up with Porthos, Aramis, d’Artagnan and the captain. “Meet me at my house in an hour,” he said to them. “Captain, I believe you should join us.”

“What is this about?” Trevillle looked at each of them.

Athos took a deep breath looking at his brothers. “They will fill you in, but suffice it say, we need to take care of person responsible for hiring the assassins.”

He looked to the other three hoping they would understand his meaning. He really didn’t think he could go through another telling of his history with Milady.

“Go see Constance,” d’Artagnan slapped Athos’ arm.

“We’ve got this,” Porthos agreed.

“I’ve no doubt she missed you,” Aramis teased.

Athos shook his head, but was grateful. “I’ll see you in an hour,” he walked off just catching Treville’s gruff voice demanding answers.

TM

Athos walked into the house holding his hat in front of him. “Constance,” he called out.

“In here,” she yelled out from the bedroom.

He walked in stopping in the doorway to see her doing some sewing. He set his hat on the bed and then walked the rest of the way to her removing her sewing from her hands and putting it all down on the bed as well.

“Athos,” she complained.

He grasped her by the shoulders and gently pulled her up to her feet. Looking her in the eye, he leaned down and kissed her wrapping his arms around her. He wasn’t surprised when she hesitated before returning the kiss. Her arms came up around his neck and he continued to kiss her for some time.

Finally when he pulled back, it was just enough for him to separate their lips. He still held her resting his forehead against hers. “I’m a fool,” he said.

“You confound me,” Constance said.

“I beg your forgiveness,” he said.

Constance smiled up at him. “And what is it you must be forgiven for?”

“I should not have demanded you leave. You were right; I promised I would never tell you what to do. It doesn’t change how much I worry though and I won’t apologize for that,” he said the last sentence looking at her in the eye.

“I wouldn’t ask you to not worry about me as I too worry about you,” she said. “I’m sorry too, I was being stubborn and you were just worried.”

“We are a pair,” he said.

“A pretty good pair,” she said.

He smiled. It was gentle. “I’ve invited the others and Treville. We need to take care of Milady. She hired assassins to kill the queen.”

“What?” Constance gasped.

“The queen is safely returned to the palace,” he said.

Constance breathed a sigh of relief. “It sounds like you had an interesting few days.”

“You have no idea,” Athos sighed.

TBC


	11. Episode 10

Chapter 11

Episode 10

“I think this idea is insane,” Constance stood before the four Musketeers in her kitchen. They had been working out a plan to take down the Cardinal and Milady. “You cannot go around shooting each other in order to get to criminals.”

“It’s not something I wish to do,” Athos said.

“But it has to be convincing,” d’Artagnan insisted.

Constance looked at them all. They were convinced this was the best plan. They were such idiots, she thought to herself.

“Fine,” she said. “So, then what?” She looked at the four of them waiting for the rest of this hair-brained plan.

TM

A knock came to her door. Constance had been anxious all yesterday and today. Athos had left the house a few hours ago insisting d’Artagnan was fine, but she knew Athos; he was worried. Shooting d’Artagnan had shaken him. He had come home the previous night barely sober; something he didn’t usually do. If he was drinking excessively, he would stay out all night.

Aramis stood outside her door looking anxious. “What is it?” She pulled him inside by his arm.

“We had to fake Athos’ death,” he explained taking off his hat.

“What?” What more could happen?

“We need to fake a funeral, Constance,” Aramis continued. “He’s fine. d’Artagnan is fine too; we saw him and spoke with him.”

“Who ‘killed’ him?”

“d’Artagnan had to in order to convince Milady he was on her side.”

“When is this funeral?” Constance asked.

“In a few hours,” Aramis said.

“I’ll go change,” she turned towards her bedroom.

TM

Constance stood in the Musketeer cemetery wearing black from head to toe. She was to Aramis’ right, her arm wrapped around his. He and Porthos stood volunteering words to describe Athos to Treville. She would have kicked Aramis if it didn’t look inappropriate. She just had to remind herself Athos was alive and well.

TM

Constance had been home for an hour after the fake funeral when there was another knock on her door.

“Now what?” She asked opening the door.

“Madame Athos, Aramis asked me to come get you.”

Constance looked at the young woman standing outside. She looked barely more than a girl really. “All right,” Constance said. “Just give me a moment,” she meant to go back in and grab her pistol, but the girl grabbed her arm.

“There’s no time,” she insisted.

Constance followed reluctantly. They went in an unfamiliar direction. She was led inside some place she didn’t recognize. The door shut. Constance gasped angry at herself for her foolishness.

“I assume you know now I am Athos’ wife.”

Constance turned around confronted by Milady. “You are not his wife,” Constance said.

“No,” Milady smirked. “You are correct. His widow.”

“What do you want from me?” Constance asked. “You have your revenge. I am without a husband now.”

Milady began walking a wide circle around Constance, looking at her, examining her.

“What?” Constance demanded.

“I’m honestly trying to understand what it is he sees in you,” Milady said.

Anger rose up in her and Constance rushed towards Milady, but found herself grabbed by the waist. She turned and looked over her shoulder. An unpleasant looking man sneered at her.

“Celine will be seeing to you for now,” he said as he tied Constance up.

“I’ll be back for you in a few hours,” Milady said. “He’s not in love with you, but I need to be sure d’Artagnan is on my side. And I intend to ensure I am Athos’ only widow.”

TM

“Meet me at the Rue Saint-Jacques in an hour,” Milady said to the musketeers.

Athos stood in front of Milady holding his pistol aimed directly at her face. He was desperate to pull the trigger, but he knew he couldn’t do it. Constance’s life depended on him staying calm.

Milady turned and left them.

“It will be a trap,” Athos said.

“We will get Constance back safely,” d’Artagnan said as they walked to their horses.

Athos hoped d’Artagnan was right; he couldn’t imagine his world without Constance in it anymore.

TM

Athos blocked everything out of his mind except the fight. He yelled Constance’s name after d’Artagnan yelled to her to move and tossed a pistol towards her. Later Athos would appreciate how easily she caught the weapon.

Athos saw Constance duck inside a doorway. He lost track of her after that.

They had taken out Sarazin and his men. The four Musketeers walked together around a corner and found Constance holding her pistol directly at Milady.

“Leave us,” Constance demanded. “Find someplace else. Just leave me and my husband alone.”

Athos came up to Constance gently taking the pistol from her hand. It was then passed over to one of his brothers. “Anne, do as she says.”

Milady took a step towards Athos. “There will be no peace for either us until we are dead,” she yanked her choker off throwing it to the ground revealing the mark of her hanging before turning and walking away.

Athos reached up to his own neck and yanked off the locket that had been dragging him down for years. He threw it to the ground and it landed inches from Milady’s choker.

He turned and wrapped his arms around Constance pulling her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly. “I love you,” she said.

He nearly lost his footing hearing those words. He wanted to say the words in return, but he couldn’t-not yet.

“It’s all right,” she whispered in his ear. “I can wait.”

He took in a shaky breath and tightened his hold on her. It was several moments before he realized it was just the two of them.

“Now what?” Constance looked up at him.

“The Comtesse de la Fare is dead,” Athos shrugged. “As long as she stays away I don’t believe there’s a problem.”

Constance rested her head against his chest and he savored the feel of her in his arms. Maybe he had a chance at happiness after all.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter required a bit of rearranging and figuring some things out. A little tricky, but I hope you all thought it worked. Let me know.


	12. Episode 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so season 2 begins. Oh boy.

Chapter 12

Episode 11

Constance was awake before Athos, but it was early and he would be leaving soon enough for a new assignment. She stretched looking around the dimly lit room and caught sight of Athos’ doublet hanging over the back of a chair. His hat sat on the seat of the chair.

Sitting up, she turned pushing up off the bed. She walked over to the chair feeling the chill of the early morning on her naked skin and picked up the doublet examining its condition. It was nicely worn in, but in descent condition. She looked over her shoulder at the bed and found Athos was still asleep. Taking one more look at the doublet, she pulled it on.

The doublet hung largely over her nearly dwarfing her going to her knees. She fastened a few of the buttons and reached over taking the hat resting it over her head.

There was a mirror sitting on her vanity; she picked it up and looked at her reflection. She changed the angle of the hat on her head not noticing Athos had woken up and was now up approaching her from behind.

His arms came up wrapping around her waist pulling her close to him. She squealed and then laughed.

“What are you doing?” He kissed the nape of her neck.

“What do you think?” She asked breathlessly.

“You forgot my pauldron,” he said.

“You’re right,” she agreed leaning back against his bare chest. “Weapons and trousers too.”

“No, I don’t think trousers are necessary,” he began to unfasten his doublet from her and pulling it off her

Constance breathed heavily turning in his arms letting him pull her back to their bed. “Don’t you have to go?” She asked.

“No hurry,” he kissed her throat, moving to her chest, to her breasts pulling her down beside him. His hat lay fallen on the floor somewhere between the chair it had previously sat and the bed.

TM

Constance anxiously walked the halls of the palace. She couldn’t imagine why the queen requested her presence; especially today. The Cardinal’s funeral had been held today as well as Her Majesty giving birth to the dauphin. Even without those things she had no idea why the queen would want to see her.

“Constance?” It was Athos’ voice that called to her. Aramis, Porthos and d’Artagnan were with him as well.

“The queen asked to see me,” she shrugged.

“I’ll catch up,” he said to his brothers who nodded and left them. “Have you seen her yet?”

“No,” Constance said anxiously.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You’ll do just fine.”

“Can you come with me?” Constance asked hating how nervous she felt.

“For moment, but I’m afraid I must leave soon for another mission.”

“Thank you,” Constance kissed his cheek before taking his arm and letting him lead her to see the queen.

When they arrived Constance did her best to suppress her nerves. With great relief she found the queen kind which helped her nerves.

“Athos, it is always good to see you,” the queen said.

“I hope you don’t mind my coming along, your majesty,” he said.

“Not at all,” Ann smiled. “I wanted to meet your wife; you and your friends speak so highly of her.”

Constance felt Athos squeeze her hand.

“I am glad to have finally met you, Constance,” Ann continued.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Constance responded with a slight shake in her voice.

“I have heard so many wonderful things about you, I was wondering if you would be interested in a position as my personal confidante,” the queen said.

Constance looked over at Athos surprised who looked just as surprised as her.

“You wouldn’t be required to live at the palace, but I would set up some rooms for you if you wished to do so when Athos is away or I needed you over night,” the queen explained that her ladies in waiting while good, were terrible gossips.

Constance glanced at Athos not sure how to respond. It would certainly give her something other than sewing.

Athos shrugged his shoulders. “It is up to you, you know I’ll support you in whatever endeavor you wish to pursue.”

Taking a deep breath, Constance accepted the offer.

“Wonderful,” the queen beamed.

“My apologies, your majesty, but I must leave for an assignment,” Athos said.

“Of course,” the queen said. “Do not worry, Athos; your wife is in good hands.”

Constance felt Athos squeeze her hand one more time before departing.

TM

Constance arrived at the garrison looking for one of the Musketeers. She was asked by the queen to enquire on the condition of General de Foix.

She first noticed d’Artagnan on the stairs having a conversation with a pretty blonde woman. She raised her eyebrow in surprise when they suddenly kissed. After they parted the woman turned and left going back up the stairs in another room.

“Constance,” d’Artagnan called to her.

“d’Artagnan,” she greeted smiling. “She’s pretty.”

d’Artagnan shrugged looking slightly embarrassed. “Uh, were you looking for Athos?”

“I came enquiring news on General de Foix’s condition,” she said.

“Constance,” Athos suddenly appeared coming up next to them. “Is everything all right?”

Constance could see a strain in Athos’ eyes. It was a look she hadn’t seen in months. It was one she hoped had permanently vanished.

“I could ask the same,” she said.

“d’Artagnan,” Athos began.

“Right, I’ve got that thing I need to do,” d’Artagnan quickly left them.

Athos rolled his eyes before looking seriously at Constance. “The man we were assigned to retrieve, Rocheforte. He was the one who told us about General de Foix,” Constance nodded following Athos over to the table in the yard. “The King made him captain of the Red Guards. He’s dangerous,” Athos hesitated for a moment taking Constance’s hand in his. “I don’t like the idea of you having to be so close to him working in the palace.”

“Are you telling me not to work at the palace?” Constance asked. She didn’t particularly like being told not to work at the palace; even if she did appreciate the concern.

Athos sighed rubbing his free hand over his face. “No, I wouldn’t tell you what to do or not do.”

“Thank you,” she said. “I promise to be careful and I won’t be spending all my time at the palace. However I do need to return with news of General de Foix.”

Athos nodded telling her what he knew. They parted after Athos pressed a deep kiss to her lips. She smiled all the way to the palace feeling the lingering tingle of his kiss.

TBC


	13. Episode 12

Chapter 13

Episode 12

Athos was walking along with his brothers having just left Madame Peppin to deliver the news of her husband’s death. His thoughts were that of his own wife-past and present. How could he tell Constance she was back?

“Athos.”

Athos realized he was being surrounded by his friends. Aramis was walking along his left while d’Artagnan was on his right. He could feel Porthos’ presence just behind him.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” It was d’Artagnan who spoke.

Athos halted turning around to look at all three of them. He sighed. “No, thank you, but there’s nothing you can do. She has the King’s protection.”

The three men before him exchanged worried glances, but looked as resigned as Athos felt.

“Thank you,” Athos said. “I need to see Constance.”

“Let us know if there is anything we can do,” Aramis said placing his hand on Athos’ shoulder.

“Anything,” Porthos said.

Athos nodded grateful for these three men in his life. He didn’t think he’d be alive today if it weren’t for them. He parted from them to speak to Constance. He had no idea what he was going to say, but had to tell her the truth.

TM

Athos entered their house hoping Constance was home. He really didn’t want to have this conversation at the Palace.

Walking through the house, he ended up in their bedroom where he found her sitting in the chair in the corner wearing only her shift.

He looked at her worriedly. Did she know already? “Constance?”

“I saw her at the church,” Constance’s voice was strangely calm. It felt wrong and it worried Athos even more.

“Constance,” Athos approached her kneeling in front of her. Reaching out, he took her hand in his. He could feel her trembling ever so slightly.

“Athos,” she finally looked at him. She was frightened, he realized. “What are we going to do?”

“I promise you I will take care of it,” he said looking in her eyes. He reached out with his other hand resting his palm against her cheek. “She will never hurt you again.”

Constance grasped the hand resting on her cheek and turned her head pressing a kiss to his palm. Athos moved closer pressing a kiss to her lips. Their foreheads touched.

Athos breathed in calming himself in Constance’s presence.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's baack. Short but intense.


	14. Episode 13

Chapter 14

Episode 13

Constance finally made it home after a long few days at the palace. The queen had asked her to stay telling Constance she was a comfort while the dauphin was ill.

For the last couple of hours Constance had not been able to stop shaking. She hated feeling so helpless and frightened, but she knew she couldn’t have done any of it differently given another chance.

She walked over to the kitchen counter where a bottle of wine and a cup sat. She proceeded to pour herself a cup only to spill a good amount of the wine on the counter. Her hands were still shaking. “Hell,” she clenched her jaw trying to get a hold of herself.

Finally she gave up on filling the cup and swallowed down the liquid that managed to stay inside in one gulp. She grimaced at the sour taste, they needed some fresh wine.

Thoughts came of Milady passing her by as she was led back through the palace to face the king and queen over her actions with the dauphin. She nearly let out a hysterical laugh when she started to debate whether seeing Milady in the palace was worse than nearly being hanged. But she couldn’t help thinking of the smug look on Milady’s face as they crossed paths.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she missed the front door opening. She finally heard footsteps approaching her when they were nearly upon her.

“Constance, what were you thinking?”

She turned to look at Athos’ angry face. No, not really angry, frightened? She shook her head putting down the bottle and cup before walking up to Athos and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her head fell against his chest.

“Constance, you could have been hanged,” she could hear the strain in his voice.

“I know,” she admitted. “But I had to do it, he would have died.”

She felt Athos’ fingers run through her hair pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t promise I won’t do something as foolish as that again,” her voice was now muffled against his chest as she turned her head hiding her face from everything around her.

“I know,” he said.

“You don’t hate me do you?” She couldn’t believe she asked him such a question.

“I don’t think I could ever hate you,” he rested his cheek on the top of her head and she relaxed into his arms wrapped around her holding her close to him.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Episode 14

Constance hadn’t seen Athos in over a day. The last time she had seen him was when they had finally rid Emilie of the drugs in her body. He simply grabbed his weapons and walked out of the cell they had been in for the previous days.

He didn’t even look at Constance before leaving.

Eventually Constance saw that Aramis had everything in hand and decided it was time to return home. She just hoped she’d find her husband there.

She was disappointed, but not surprised Athos was not at home. She decided to give him a day and then she would go to the garrison if he hadn’t returned.

By midmorning she had had enough waiting and left to go to the garrison.

Arriving, she ran into d’Artagnan. “Have you seen Athos?” She asked him.

“Not since we returned Emilie to her followers and ordered them all to go home,” d’Artagnan frowned looking concerned. “He’s drinking again-I mean heavily?” It was more statement than question.

“I think so,” Constance pursed her lips. While Athos’ job led him into many fowl smelling places, there was just something more now. It was too reminiscent of their first year of marriage.

Suddenly Constance was furious. “He’s letting her ruin everything,” she paced the yard. Finally coming to a stop, a look of determination appeared on her face. “She must be stopped.”

“Constance, I will go look for him and bring him home,” d’Artagnan said.

Constance could only nod. She turned and left the garrison to return home.

TM

“What has gotten into everybody?”

Athos glared at the man standing in front of him as he yanked his cup out of his hand. “I was drinking out of that cup,” his was voice was drowsy with drink.

“You should be home with your wife,” d’Artagnan said.

“She’s better off…”

“Oh no you don’t,” d’Artagnan snapped.

Athos blinked confused how he had lost control of this situation. He was hardly about to go home so Constance could see him like this. She deserved better.

He hated that she had to witness Emilie being purged of the drugs in her body. She had seen it with him a few times before when her father was still alive and he helped Athos to dry out from the drink.

“We’ve heard it before,” d’Artagnan continued. “You forget; it’s up to Constance to decide such things. For some reason she still loves you.”

Athos couldn’t help flinching at d’Artagnan’s words. He still hadn’t told her he loved her. And she told him every day she saw him.

He didn’t deserve Constance; Milady still had a hold on him. But Anne was gone. The woman he once loved was no more. He loved Constance.

“Apparently it’s my turn to drag your sorry arse out of here,” d’Artagnan continued hauling Athos up off the chair in which he sat. “You can sleep it off at the garrison, and you will go home in the morning,” d’Artagnan left no room for argument.

Just as Porthos had done many times before, and sometimes even Aramis, d’Artagnan dumped Athos in his room at the garrison when he was too drunk to return home to Constance.

“I’ll tell Constance you will see her in the morning,” d’Artagnan said before leaving the room.

Athos rolled over curling in on himself and waited for the night to end.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. Athos was just being repetitive.


	16. Episode 15

Chapter 16

Episode 15

Constance went with the others to Pinon in hopes of finding Athos. He hadn’t returned home when he was meant to and that had everyone worrying as they hadn’t seen him since the day before.

They concluded he had returned to his family home in Pinon.

TM

It was night in Pinon where they were waiting for the morning to fight Renard and his son Edmond. Constance couldn’t sleep and she could tell neither could Athos. While she was more restless, Athos lay still next to her, but she could tell he was awake.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She spoke into the dark.

“I want to forget about this place,” he said.

“You are responsible to these people,” she said trying to keep her voice to a whisper as the others were sleeping spread out nearby.

“So I have been told many times today,” he said dryly.

“Who was that woman who shot you down from that rope?” She asked.

There was a long silence. “We were betrothed before I married Milady,” he said. “And then when I married she was betrothed to Thomas.” Another silence ensued before Athos’ voice startled her. “I’m ashamed to say I didn’t know she had been left destitute after Thomas’s death.”

“What are you going to do?” She asked.

“Give her part of the land along with the others equally,” he said.

Constance turned so she was facing Athos. She reached out with one arm wrapping it around Athos’ waist. “You’re a good man, Athos,” she kissed his temple.

Athos snorted. “I wouldn’t say that precisely.”

“That’s too bad,” she snuggled up closer to his side. “Also, you can stop trying to convince me you’re unworthy. I love you.”

She felt Athos turn in her arms wrapping his arms around her pulling her close so her head was resting on his chest.

TM

After they had defeated Renard, Athos handed over his land to the people making it very clear he never wanted to return. His wife, brothers and their captain (for Treville would always be their captain) were waiting for him saddled on their horses.

Athos knew he had a lot to make for and a lot to thank them for. He would try to feel more worthy of their love if only to make Constance happy.

He mounted his horse which stood next to Constance and her horse. When he settled, he reached out with one hand towards Constance grasping her hand. “I owe all of you a debt of thanks,” he said exchanging looks with all of them.

As always, they seemed to know him better than he knew himself.

“It’s a beautiful day; we really should go to the country more often,” Aramis said.

Athos sighed. Not one for talking to God, he silently asked Him for strength. Athos glanced over to Constance and thought he caught a grimace cross her face. “Are you all right?” He asked her.

“Hhmm?” She looked distracted. “Oh, just a bit tired of being on this horse,” she said.

“We’ll be home by the end of the day,” he said. “And I will be home tonight.”

Constance gifted him with a beautiful smile just before they picked up their pace heading for home.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went through a couple different re-writes. I very nearly re-wrote the whole episode. Finally managed to condense it down with Constance joining them. She got tired of staying home.


	17. Episode 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little tricky trying to figure out how to have Athos separated from the others as it didn't seem right to have Athos just leave given his relationship with Constance. Hopefully this works as a fix.

Chapter 17

Episode 16

“The queen asked me to accompany her to the chateau that astronomer is using to show the eclipse,” Constance said from her place in bed curled on her side, back against Athos’ front.

Athos’ face was buried in the curve of her neck and shoulder. His only answer was a low groan.

“Athos,” she said. “I know the four of you have been assigned to guard the king and queen for this, but maybe you should stay at the garrison.”

Athos’ head came up looking over her shoulder to meet her eyes. “I can’t just not go,” he said. “Besides I don’t like the idea of leaving you alone with Milady and Rochefort.”

Constance scoffed. “I’ll hardly be alone; the boys will be there and…”

“I know, you can take care of yourself, but that’s not all” he said. “You shouldn’t have to suffer through being around her whilst I’m back at the garrison. Besides, what am I supposed to do at the garrison?” He moved so he was sitting up leaning against the bed of the bed.

“Keep Treville company,” she said rolling over to lay her head on his chest. “I know what has happened to him is weighing on you.”

Athos breathed out a sigh. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good,” she said.

Constance moved up kissing Athos pushing him down flat on his back and crawling over him. Later she would be a little late arriving at the palace.

TM

Athos was sitting on one of Treville’s chairs in his office drinking from his cup. He agreed to go along with Constance’s request. It was more guilt as he had told her than fear of her safety-not that he wasn’t concerned for her safety. But if she had to be around Milady, he should suffer through it as well.

But he was also glad he was here for Treville. Athos couldn’t imagine what this was doing to him. He couldn’t imagine anyone else as their captain.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside where Treville had stepped out a few moments ago. Athos stood nearly toppling his chair over when Milady walked in after Treville.

“What is she doing here?” He asked.

Milady proceeded to tell them Marmion was holding the Royal family hostage as well as the other guests. “Aramis is dead,” she finished.

Athos nearly froze, but then refused to believe she was telling the truth about Aramis. “She’s a liar,” he said. “We cannot trust her.”

“By all means stay here, but the king is in danger, Aramis _is_ dead.” She took a step closer to Athos, smug she said, “and surely you haven’t forgotten about your little wifey.”

Athos took a step forward nearly lunging at her.

“Enough!” Treville shouted pushing Athos away from Milady. “I’ll get the men together,” he said.

TM

Athos hated bringing her along, but she was the only one who had already been inside the chateau. Walking along one of the halls they heard of what sounded like a deep wail of pain. They stopped and looked back from where they came.

“That was either a wounded bull or Porthos,” Athos said.

He should have come with them instead of hiding out in the garrison.

A few moments later Porthos and Rochefort appeared. Porthos didn’t look hurt, but one could never know with him; he was good at hiding injuries when the people he cared about were hurt or in danger.

Porthos assured Athos he was fine as they continued on. “What’s she doing here?” He asked Athos.

“She’s helping,” Athos said.

“You’ll have to explain that to me later,” Porthos said. “After you’ve explained it to Constance.”

Athos grimaced. He just hoped she was all right.

Eventually they ran into Aramis as well as the queen, Dauphin and his governess. Athos could breathe a sigh of relief seeing Aramis alive if somewhat banged up. Still, Athos gave Aramis a warning look telling him to come right back as soon as he had gotten the queen and Dauphin somewhere safe.

TM

In the ensuing fight with Marmion and his men, Athos was able to get in a quick glance at Constance. He relaxed and returned to the fight when he saw she was standing next to d’Artagnan, one of Marmion’s men securely held between them.

Later when they had everything under control and receiving their dressing down from the king, they were all gathered outside of the chateau preparing to go.

Athos stood with his brothers as Constance hugged the queen. Soon after, Constance was by his side grasping his hand leaning into his side. He looked down at her smiling at her. If they were alone he would have had his arms wrapped around her not sure he would ever let go. But Athos was not given to big public displays of affection so this was what he settled with for now.

Of course he still noticed his friends grinning like idiots at the both of them.

TM

Athos was exhausted as he returned home later that day. He had been at the garrison for the last couple of hours making sure Aramis’ wounds were dealt with and made sure Porthos’ shoulder was all right.

He missed his wife; they had been apart for too long as far as he was concerned.

“You’re back,” Constance walked into the parlor coming up to him and wrapping him up in a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders holding her close to him. “I hope you weren’t waiting too long,” he said.

“No, I only arrived home a few minutes ago,” she said. “How is everyone?”

“Aramis is banged up quite a bit, but he’ll be fine. Porthos has a sore shoulder and d’Artagnan seems to have come out of it comparatively well,” he said. “How are you?” He pulled back a little resting his hands on her shoulders.

“A little banged up too, but I’ll be fine,” she showed him her scraped and bruised wrists.

He gently took hold of her wrists kissing them both. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“Oh no you don’t,” she said. “If anything, the fact you weren’t there saved us all.”

He considered arguing with her, but one look in her eyes, he decided it would be in his best interest to stop.

She took a step forward kissing him lightly on the lips. “I love you,” she said.

Athos held her against him taking a deep breath and just being happy for the moment. He would think of Milady, Aramis and the queen, and Treville later.

TBC


	18. Episode 17

Chapter 18

Episode 17

The moment Aramis said to call for Lemay Athos was out of the garrison and headed to the palace to find the doctor. There were so many questions left to answer and yet the only question that mattered now was: would Treville live? He had to find Lemay.

Walking through the palace he caught sight of Constance. “Constance, I need to find Dr. Lemay.”

He could see the questions in her eyes, but he was grateful when she simply nodded leading the way.

“Dr. Lemay,” Constance called coming to a room in the palace.

“Madame Athos,” Lemay greeted. “Always a pleasure to see you.”

“Dr. Lemay, you need to go with my husband,” Constance said. “Captain Treville has been shot.”

“Ah, Monsieur, of course; give me a moment to get my supplies.”

Athos was too preoccupied with thoughts of Treville to completely register the changing expressions on Lemay’s face, but something about the man oddly irritated Athos. He shook his head focusing on the matter at hand realizing Constance was coming with them after Lemay had gathered his supplies.

They made it back to the garrison and Athos took a spot next to some cupboards on one side of Treville. He watched the proceedings acting when asked and keeping still and rigid while leaning into his little corner.

For the most part his eyes stayed fixated on Treville as he suspected Porthos was doing as well while Aramis removed the bullet and assisted Lemay. While he showed no outward signs he was surprised and impressed as Constance jumped in assisting as well.

For a brief moment Athos exchanged a look with Constance while she held a small bowl next to Treville to collect the blood filling his lungs. Her expression was worried and maybe a little frightened. He understood that look. He wished he could reassure her in that moment, but he wasn’t feeling terribly reassured himself.

Finally the danger seemed to pass and Treville was breathing far more easily than he had been. Athos took a few moments to stand next to Treville with Porthos and Aramis. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Constance talking with Lemay and that sense of irritation returned.

It was a moment later and he and Porthos headed out intending to find whoever was responsible for trying to kill their captain.

TM

Later they all returned to the garrison after uncovering Princess Louise was not really Princess Louise and actually a hired assassin.

Constance greeted them coming outside smiling which was a relief to them all. She let them know Treville was doing well. Then she walked up to Athos and poked him in the chest. “I should send you to the guest room tonight,” she said.

Athos frowned. “Oh?”

“You were jealous of Lemay,” she said breaking into a grin.

“I beg your pardon?” He did his best affronted look.

She laughed at him pecking him on the cheek.

“Well, I suppose I cannot really blame the man for being so taken with you,” he said dramatically. This had her laughing some more.

“I need to return to the palace,” Constance said eventually. “Come to my rooms tonight?”

“You’re spending the night?” He asked.

She nodded. “I feel better being closer to the queen,” she said.

Athos sighed; he still wasn’t sure how he felt about Constance spending so much time at the palace. Rochefort had him worried. At least Milady was out of the palace for now. “All right,” he agreed squeezing her hand. “I shall be there later this evening.”

“Good,” she said squeezing his hand back before departing for the palace.

Athos needed to stay more vigilant, something was coming.

TBC


	19. Episode 18

Chapter 19

Episode 18

Athos slowly came to wakefulness. He shifted feeling more comfortable than he had been in a long time. Finally opening his eyes, he looked around and remembered he was in the palace in Constance’s rooms.

He rolled over looking at Constance. She was still asleep and a smile spread across his face looking at her beautiful face. He closed the distance between them cuddling up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

He felt her beginning to stir and after a moment she opened her eyes looking up at him and smiled. “Hi,” she said.

“Hello,” he said.

A sudden knock disturbed the moment and Athos sighed. It seemed the world was not ready to leave them alone.

Constance reluctantly pulled away and got up out of bed. Wear her shift she pulled a shawl over her shoulders leaving the room to answer the door.

Athos propped himself up against the head of the bed waiting for Constance to return.

“Athos!”

Constance’s voice sounded frightened bringing Athos on alert. He rushed out only in his braise to the other room. “Constance, are you all right?”

When he got to her he saw no one, but Constance. Her face was pale and one of her hands was stretched out shaking holding a folded paper and a Forget Me Not on top.

He took the note from her and read his name scrolled in familiar cursive. He opened the note. “She wants to meet me,” he said. “She says she has information I’d be interested in.”

He dropped his hand to his side barely holding the note. He looked at Constance waiting for a response.

“Will you go?” She finally asked.

“I don’t need to see her,” he said.

“Yes you do,” Constance squared her shoulders and looked directly at Athos, confidence in her eyes. “She’s been close to the king and Rochefort, maybe she knows something,” she was silent for a moment. “And ask for a divorce.” Constance’s eyes were blazing with anger.

“Come here,” he spoke gently to her reaching out towards her with one hand. She came willingly into his arms burying her face in his chest. “I will see her. Find out what she wants. One way or another she will be out of our lives for good.”

He felt her head nod against his chest.

He rested a hand against her cheek encouraging her to look at him. He looked in her eyes as he spoke. “I love you.”

A tear slipped down her cheek yet a smile spread across her face. She moved quickly wrapping her arms around him holding him tightly. He returned her embrace, one arm around her shoulders and his other hand cupping the back of her head.

TM

The four Musketeers had returned to the garrison after leaving Belgard’s. They were still in the stable when Athos noticed Porthos standing staring down at his pauldron. He had yet to put it back on and Athos was wondering if he would. But he would not push. It was up to Porthos.

“What was it like growing with a father?” Porthos asked.

The other three looked at each other. Athos took on the question. “I would say there’s no simple answer to that, but that it is different for each of us.”

“Why don’t we go get a drink,” Aramis suggested.

“Hold on,” Porthos said and began putting his pauldron back on.

Athos met Aramis’ eyes and they shared a nod. Porthos moved ahead of them next to d’Artagnan bumping the younger man’s shoulder with his own.

“Athos,” Porthos called over his shoulder. “When’re you and Constance having a kid of your own?”

Athos turned a raised an eyebrow at Aramis’ snickering face. The snickering came to a quick halt.

TM

The next couple of days were busy and Constance had not yet heard from Athos about his meeting with Milady. She came to the queen’s rooms to tell her she would be leaving the palace for a short while to see her husband.

When she arrived at the door of the queen’s room she was surprised to see her sitting on the floor with her son the Dauphin.

“Constance,” she greeted smiling. “I’ve stolen my son away from his nurses,” she said. “It’s difficult being a queen and a mother. I only wish his father could share this with me.”

Constance knew the king had been locked up in his rooms for days now. Rochefort was keeping a keen eye on his Majesty.

She offered to have the king summoned, but the queen quickly corrected Constance. Suddenly she realized not only had the queen and Aramis been intimate, but Aramis was the Dauphin’s father. She wondered if Athos knew. Something told her he did and as much as she wanted to be angry with him she knew he was only keeping this from her to protect her from the treason.

Constance looked down at the baby and smiled and thought about having one with Athos.

“Your Majesty, I’d like to go to the garrison for a bit; my husband is there and I haven’t seen him for a couple of days.”

“Of course, Constance,” the queen smiled. “Are you and Athos ever having children of your own?”

“Hopefully soon,” Constance simply said.

“They are a blessing from God,” the queen said.

“Yes they are,” Constance agreed getting up off the floor. “Thank you,” she said before departing.

TM

Constance entered the garrison finding Athos and the others gathered around at a table in the yard. Athos saw her and got up crossing the yard to meet her halfway.

“I apologize for not coming to you sooner, there were some other things that came up,” Athos said.

“It’s all right,” she said. “What did she say?”

Athos huffed. “She said she had information about Rochefort and would only share it for a sum of money.”

Constance sighed. This was not good.

“I also told her I wanted a divorce. She agreed in exchange for the money she had already asked for,” he said.

“I see,” Constance said.

“I’m sorry Constance,” he said.

“No, don’t.” Constance squeezed his hand. “You did what you could. I love you,” she kissed his cheek lightly knowing he was not comfortable with big displays of affection in public.  

“I love you too,” he said brushing a light kiss to her lips. “We will figure this out.”

Constance nodded. “I need to get back to the palace,” she said.

Constance looked over Athos’ shoulder and waved at the others sitting together smiling at them. She shook her head, poor Athos was about to get some teasing, she thought as she left the garrison.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter except for the fact I'm taking attention away from Porthos when the show had done enough of that in this episode.


	20. Episode 19

Chapter 20

Episode 19

The Musketeers were preparing to get the queen out of the palace to protect her from Rochefort.

Constance couldn’t quite hold in her displeasure at seeing Milady with them.

“I’m sorry,” Athos pulled Constance aside. “She knows things that can help us.”

Constance nodded taking a breath. “I understand,” she said and she did. She hated it, but she understood. “Now you need to go.”

“You’re coming with us,” Athos said.

“I need to stay here.” Constance looked Athos in the eyes. She looked for understanding. “I need to stay for the Dauphin. For the queen. I’ll be fine, Marguerite is a friend to the queen.”

Athos didn’t speak for a long moment. A pained look crossed his features. “All right,” he leaned in kissing her on the temple. “I love you.”

Constance smiled sadly up at him. “I love you too.”

TM

It was bad enough Athos was stuck with Milady; he didn’t need another reminder of his past. But then Catherine had to appear out of nowhere.

As he and Milady re-entered the palace through the tunnels to get to Rochefort’s office, he couldn’t put it out of his mind any longer.

“Do you still contend Thomas tried to rape you?” He asked.

Milady stopped and turned around to look at him. “Why would I lie about something like that?” Her gaze bore into him accusingly.

But he couldn’t help thinking about everything else. “You lied about everything else,” he said.

She turned back around continuing on their path. He had caught a glimpse of what looked like hurt in her eyes. Was it possible she had been telling the truth about that all these years? He didn’t know what to think. He shook himself out of his thoughts. They had more urgent things to attend to.

TM

She barely heard Lemay’s words. Constance managed to find the correct words to respond to the doctor’s questions as they stood in their respective prison cells.

She thought of Athos and what this would do to him when he returned to Paris to find she had been executed.

Then Rochefort appeared with his Red Guards taking them both away. They were led out to the gallows. Rochefort forced Constance watched as Lemay was executed.

She screamed and cried crumpling to the ground. She didn’t think she would ever stop shaking in terror. And then she was taken back to her cell.

“Constance?”

She jerked startled by the voice. She couldn’t see him, but she knew that voice. “Aramis?”

“I’m sorry,” he said.

She sighed. “I know,” she said simply.

TM

Athos used every bit of self-control he had within him not to go after Rochefort. He wanted nothing more than to tear him apart. He knew he should have insisted on Constance coming with them.

“Come,” d’Artagnan came up beside him. “We need to get to Constance while you have the chance to see her.”

Athos simply nodded following d’Artagnan.

TBC


	21. Episode 20 part a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm splitting in half the last episode of season 2.

Chapter 21

Episode 20 Part a

Athos led the way towards their destination. He and d’Artagnan had rescued Constance from near execution. Treville had joined them. They were now walking towards an abandoned house the Musketeers sometimes used as a safe-house.

Athos had been holding himself apart from the others until they had entered the house. Upon closing the door he immediately wrapped his arm around Constance’s shoulders leading her into one of the bedrooms.

He could feel her shaking in his arms as he turned around wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest releasing a muffled sob.

“You’re safe,” he said.

Eventually she stepped back shaking her hands and pacing in a circle.

“Constance,” Athos spoke softly, but she didn’t seem to hear him.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Constance jumped.

“Sshh,” Athos tried to sooth her. “It’s just d’Artagnan or Treville.”

He opened the door and d’Artagnan stood outside the room holding a bowl of water and a rag. Athos thanked him and closed the door.

“Wash your face,” he said.

Finally he got through to her and he walked over to the table with the bowl.

“I brought something I think you’ll like,” he said.

Athos walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out her favorite outfit. It was the one with the trousers built in with the front open skirts.

Constance pressed her hand to her mouth nearly sobbing. “Thank you. Help me out of this.”

He nodded wordlessly.

TM

They gathered in the sitting room discussing what was to come next.

“I’m coming with you,” Constance said of their plans to join Porthos.

“No, you’re not,” Athos said.

Constance raised an eyebrow at her husband’s words. “Rochefort forced me to watch as Lemay was executed.” She leveled a stare at Athos waiting for a response and she received a simple nod.

TM

Later when they arrived at the meeting place with Porthos they were met with a gun battle. Finally they came around surrounding Vargas. Athos, d’Artagnan and Treville came in front and then Constance from behind, her sword drawn.

“You bring women to fight your battles?” Vargas asked as Constance’s sword settle against his neck.

“Perhaps I bring men to fight my battles,” Constance said.

Athos’ expression remained stoic, but watching Constance made his heart skip a beat. This was the woman he had fallen in love.

Porthos joined them in getting information out of Vargas.

TM

Before they left to meet Porthos, Athos went to ask for Milady’s help one last time. She was the only one who could break Aramis out of prison.

While they waited back at the safe house for Milady to bring Aramis back to them Athos and Constance spent a few minutes alone. The others were in the sitting room watching Vargas.

“You know Milady accused my brother of attempting to rape her after she killed him,” Athos said.

“Yes, you’ve never been sure she was telling the truth,” Constance said.

“I believe she was telling the truth,” he said. “Now that doesn’t make up for the things she has done to us since-especially you, but,” he hesitated. “I need to make some amends so we can make a clean break. I want a life with you.” He kissed Constance deeply.

She gasped a little overwhelmed by his passion. “I understand,” she said eventually. “I approve actually.”

“You are far too understanding; I’m still not sure I deserve it, but I am not going to deny it this time,” he said.

“Good,” she breathed out. “If you had said anything else I would have beat you over the head with this pistol.” She pointed at the pistol lying next to her.

He smiled letting out a small breath of laughter.

A loud knock on the front door was heard then. Athos and Constance stood up exiting the room. Porthos tossed a pistol to Athos as he passed heading towards the door.

Athos opened the door and not giving it any thought grabbed Aramis at the back of his neck pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He could finally breathe. Everyone who mattered to him was finally together.

Athos walked across the room as everyone greeted Aramis. He passed Constance and squeezed her hand before following Milady in another room.

“Thank you for saving his life.” Athos started offering her a cup of wine.

“I’ll be leaving in two days’ time for England,” Milady said.

“Anne, I know it is a little too late for this, but I am sorry,” Athos said. “I believe you now. I am sorry my brother tried to rape you and I did not take you at your word.”

She did not react, but pull out a piece of paper. “I believe this is something you’ve been asking for.”

Athos looked confused taking the offered paper and looking at it. It was an official document dissolving their marriage. “How?”

“Does it matter?” She asked. “It’s legitimate if that’s what you were wondering. I need a fresh start. Clearly you have found yours.”

“I hope you find happiness someday, Anne,” he said.

“We’re ready to go,” d’Artagnan’s irritated voice said from the doorway.

Athos thought to say something else, but realized there was nothing more that could be said now. He walked out to the other room joining Constance by her side offering her an encouraging smile.

TBC


	22. Episode 20 part b

Chapter 22

Episode 20 Part b

Rochefort was dead and now they were picking up the pieces left in the wake of his destruction. And then Aramis was telling them he was resigning his commission and retiring to an abbey in Douai.

It was late when Athos made it home. He spent most of the evening with d’Artagnan trying to cheer up Porthos, but they knew it would be difficult. Finally Porthos got up and said goodnight to them. He actually hadn’t had much to drink. In fact none of them drank much.

“You’re still up?” Athos looked at Constance surprised.

She got up from her seat meeting him half way. “I wanted to be sure you were all right. Aramis came by a few hours ago,” she looked at him sadly.

“You didn’t happen to slap him did you?” He asked.

She snorted inelegantly. “I looked at the expression on his face and couldn’t bring myself to do it. Why, you sounded like you wanted me to?”

“Not really,” Athos said. “But Porthos is unhappy and d’Artagnan is angry.”

“And you?” She asked leaning against his shoulder.

“Resigned. I don’t like it, but he’s doing what he feels he must.” Athos pulled Constance into a hug.

“Constance, will you marry me again?”

Constance pulled back enough to look at him surprised. “But…”

“We are free to marry,” he said. “I want to start anew and marry you for love. I want to have children with you. I hope those are happy tears.” He looked at her worried as tears started slipping down her cheeks.

“Yes,” she nodded vigorously.

“Yes they’re happy tears or yes you’ll marry me again?” He asked.

“To both,” she said.

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear that.” He kissed her. “How does tomorrow sound?”

She sputtered. She took a moment to gather herself. “All right.”

“Okay,” he said.

TM

Athos stood before the alter waiting for Constance. Porthos and d’Artagnan stood a few feet behind him. Treville was kind enough to agree to give Constance away.

Some music was being played and Athos turned waiting. Constance appeared looking beautiful, her arm wrapped around Treville’s.

Before he knew it Constance was standing in front of Athos. He took her hands barely noticing anything else. The priest began to speak. Athos wasn’t certain but he thought he must have said the right words. All he really heard was “You may kiss the bride.”

Their friends gathered around them congratulating them. This time the cheers and congratulations were real. Their first wedding was reserved and quiet. Once the ceremony was complete Athos had returned to the garrison.

Now they were returning to their house with their friends joining them in a small celebration.

TM

Athos admired his wife from across the room as she chatted with d’Artagnan. He felt a shoulder bump his and looked over at Porthos who was smiling at him. Athos smiled back.

“You’re a lucky man, Athos,” Porthos said.

“I’m just beginning to realize just how lucky I am, mon ami,” Athos said.

“Porthos, would you excuse us for a moment?” Treville asked.

Athos stiffened. He nodded at Porthos, face neutral.

“The king has declared war against Spain,” Treville said in a low voice.

“When?” Athos gritted his teeth.

“Within the week,” Treville said. “He has made me Minister for war. With this role, I am promoting you to Captain of the Musketeers.”

Athos raised his head, eyes wide. “I am not who you want as captain.”

“The men respect you. We all have our duties, Athos,” Treville said. “I’ll give you the night with Constance, but tomorrow you are to report to the garrison and take your position as captain.”

Constance caught Athos’ eye looking concerned. He smiled and nodded hoping he was reassuring her.

“Athos,” Treville said.

“I understand, sir,” Athos said.

Treville nodded and walked over to Constance. A few words were exchanged, Treville was smiling at her and she in turn return smiled, though it still held that edge of concern.

Treville walked back to Athos. “I have to go now; the king wants to discuss some things.”

Athos took a breath. “Thank you sir, for everything.”

Treville nodded and left.

Porthos and d’Artagnan walked over to him with Constance. “What was that about?” Porthos asked.

“We’re going to war with Spain,” Athos said.

Constance gasped. Athos pulled her to his side. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” she said.

“There’s something else,” d’Artagnan said.

Athos nodded. “Treville promoted me to captain.” He still couldn’t believe it. He had no idea what he was doing.

“You’re not happy about that,” d’Artagnan said looking confused.

“I wasn’t expecting it,” Athos said. “Treville wants me back at the garrison tomorrow.”

“d’Artagnan,” Porthos said. “Come on, I’ll buy you a drink.”

Their friends left and Athos and Constance were alone. “I suppose we should make good use of the next several hours,” Constance said.

“Indeed,” Athos pulled her into his arms kissing her with all he had.

When they parted Constance pulled on his arm leading him to their room.

TM

They were wrapped in each other’s arms sweaty and sated.

“I have my own news,” Constance said.

“Oh?” Athos looked at her curiously.

Constance rolled so she was laying half on top of him. Her smile was beaming as she looked up at him. “We’re having a baby.”

“What?” Athos blinked shocked.

“Athos, please tell me you’re happy about this.”

“I am.” He smiled sitting up. “I just wish I wasn’t about to go to war.”

“I wish you weren’t either,” she said. “But I married a Musketeer.”

“I love you,” he said.

“And I love you,” she said.

TM

When they gathered at the garrison the next day they realized it felt wrong without Aramis. Treville gave them permission to go to Douai in hopes of getting him back. But when they arrived the monks would not allow them to see their friend.

They returned saddened, but moved forward with the preparations. And the following week moved rapidly.

It was morning and they would be leaving in a couple of hours. Athos lay in bed with Constance holding her close to him. His hand rested on her abdomen even though it was still too early to feel anything.

“I have to go soon,” he said.

“I know,” she said.

“Come, let me help you dress,” he said getting up out of bed. It was almost a ritual for them most mornings as he helped her dress. It was as intimate as helping her undress.

Once she had her hair done he was mostly dressed. She grabbed his doublet helping him into it. She buttoned it up and took hold of his weapons belt reaching around from behind and fastening it.

“And your hat.” She handed it to him.

He accepted the hat with a smile then taking her hand he led her out of their room. “Come with me to the garrison.”

“I won’t be in the way?” She asked.

“Not at all.”

They left together arriving at the garrison. They were greeted by Porthos and d’Artagnan arriving shortly after them.

Constance stood back out of the way of the hustle and bustle of gathering what was needed before they left.

“Should we tell them?” Athos asked coming up beside her.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing their faces when they learn they’re going to be uncles,” she said.

“What are you two conspirin’ about?” Porthos asked.

“Where’s d’Artagnan?” Constance asked laughing.

Porthos looked over his shoulder and yelled. “d’Artagnan!”

“What’s going on?” d’Artagnan out of breath stopped next to Porthos.

“These two got somethin’ to tell us,” Porthos said.

Constance straightened taking a deep breath. “I’m with child.”

Porthos whooped patting Athos on the back and more calmly congratulated Constance with a peck on her cheek. d’Artagnan a bit more sedately congratulated them both.

The time to leave had arrived. Constance held her hands tightly together willing the time to slow down just to have a few more minutes with Athos.

Athos walked up to her wrapping his arms around her. “I love you,” he whispered into her ear.

She held him just as tightly. “I love you too. I don’t think I’ll ever tire of hearing you say that or saying it in return.”

“That is a good thing,” he said looking at her. “I have no intention of stopping.” They kissed once more. He took a few steps back letting her go.

She watched him turn towards Porthos and d’Artagnan who were already on their horses and then mount his own.

Treville came and stood beside her. They watched as the Musketeers left the garrison.

Constance took a deep breath and smiled at Treville. She would not fall apart here. She would remain strong for Athos and their child.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have just one more chapter left in this story. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this and reviewed and gave me kudos. Sorry I left this one on a sad note.


	23. Episode 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. Maybe I'll add something later, but for now this where I planned to end it. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and left kudos.

Chapter 23

Episode 21

It had been a long four years and Athos was tired. He just wanted to go home to his wife and the child he had not yet seen.

Athos, Porthos and d’Artagnan found themselves at the abbey Aramis had been for the last four years. Athos was sitting with Aramis as they waited for the right time to act.

“How is Constance?” Aramis asked.

“She is well,” Athos said. “We had another wedding before leaving for the war. We have a daughter.”

“Athos,” Aramis grinned standing up and coming over to Athos hugging him.

“She’s three and a half now,” Athos was wistful as he spoke of his daughter.

“What’s her name?” Aramis asked.

“Olivia,” Athos said.

“Beautiful name,” Aramis said. “I look forward to seeing her.”

“As do I,” Athos said and felt Aramis squeeze his arm.

Porthos walked over to them tell them they were ready to go. Athos caught the look in Aramis’ eyes as Porthos walked away rather coldly. “He’ll come around,” Athos said.

TM

They were back in Paris a couple days later. All of them. Aramis had realized the priesthood was not for him. The tension between Aramis and Porthos seemed to have lightened a little, but Athos knew they still had a little ways to go.

They first reported to Treville although the others tried to convince Athos to go ahead and see Constance and that little girl of his.

“You’ll find Constance at the garrison,” Treville said.

The four men left to go to the garrison. Athos couldn’t help wondering what Constance was doing at the garrison.

TM

Constance walked into her rooms at the garrison. She sighed at the mess the cadets were leaving about the garrison. “Olivia,” she called to her daughter.

“Maman!” Olivia yelled.

Constance ran through the room panicking at the sound of her daughter’s voice. “Liv?”

“Maman, Papa’s home.”

Constance nearly froze. How could Olivia know if her father was home? She ran the rest of the way to Olivia’s room pulling out the main gouche she carried at her back.

Her heart felt like it slipped up into her throat as she opened the door seeing a man in her daughter’s room. “Touch my daughter and you’ll regret every decision you made leading to this one.”

“Constance.” The man held up his arms.

“Athos?” The main gouche slipped from her hands and he turned around revealing his face to Constance. Constance threw her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

“Maman?” Olivia said.

Finally Constance and Athos pulled apart. “Liv, cheri, how did you know this was papa?” Constance asked.

“You told me how he looks,” Olivia said.

“I’m sorry, I should not have surprised you like this,” Athos said.

“It’s all right,” Constance breathed out. She looked up at him. “Are you here to stay?”

“I am,” he said.

“Thank God,” she said hugging him again.

“She’s beautiful,” Athos said.  

Olivia looked so much like her mother. She had long curly auburn hair.

“Have you been properly introduced?” Constance asked.

“No,” Athos said.

“Olivia, come meet your papa.” Constance guided the little girl over to Athos. She nearly laughed seeing Athos looking anxious. “My love, say something to your daughter.”

Athos kneeled down to nearly Olivia’s height. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Olivia,” Athos said.

Constance snorted.

“I was right? You really are my papa then?” Olivia asked.

Athos smiled down at her. “I am,” he grunted when her small body impacted his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck. He looked a little lost, but finally found his way wrapping his arms around the little girl-his is little girl.

Constance kneeled down next to them wrapping her arms around both of them. But the piece was suddenly broken at a knock at the door.

Athos stood up bringing Olivia with him. “All four of us have returned,” he said.

“Four?” She raised an eyebrow surprised, but pleased.

“Aramis has returned with us. He’s come back,” he simply said.

Constance led them back to the outer room while Athos carried Olivia with him. She opened the door to a vision of three warn out filthy men. Her smile spread far across her face.

“Well, get in here so I can have a good look.” She let them pass giving them each a hug.

“Olivia,” Athos said. “These three are your uncles.” He pointed to each as he introduced them to her.

“She’s the spittin’ image of yah, Constance,” Porthos said.

“Hello.” d’Artagnan spoke to her first, but Olivia suddenly became shy burying her face in Athos’ shoulder.

“She’s beautiful,” Aramis said.

“We’ll leave the three of you alone to get better acquainted.” Porthos offered.

“And the two of you reacquainted,” Aramis added with a grin.

Constance swatted his arm with no heat behind it. “All right, out with the three of you.”

Athos told them they would see them in the morning.

“Olivia, are you all right?” Athos asked.

Olivia lifted her head looking at him and nodded. “Sorry,” she said.

“It’s all right,” Constance said. “It’s all a bit overwhelming, isn’t it?”

Olivia nodded resting her head on Athos’ shoulder.

TM

Constance stood next to Athos, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They watched their daughter sleeping.

“You’ve done a remarkable job, love,” Athos said softly. “What are you doing at the garrison though?”

Constance led him out of the bedroom closing the door. “Someone needed to take charge,” she explained.

“I should have you promoted to captain,” he said.

She laughed softly. Taking his hand she led him to the other bedroom. They quickly stripped down and climbed into bed together.

“I stayed at the palace until she was born,” Constance explained. “Treville thought he could handle the cadets as well as his other duties, but it was becoming too much so I began taking up some of the slack. There were a few cadets left over from when you were still here so I had some support.”

“You never cease to amaze me,” Athos said kissing her forehead. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I have missed you too,” she leaned up kissing him.

Constance could finally breathe. For so long she had wondered if she would end up a widow having to raise her daughter by herself .

“We do still have the house?” He asked.

Constance laughed. “Yes, we still have the house.”

The End


End file.
